Come What May (Phase II episode)
While investigating an attack on a Federation colony, the encounters Onabi, a woman with god-like powers. ( ) Synopsis Teaser .]] Stardate 6010.1. The episode begins with the in Starbase 37 and going out in a new mission. The captain James T. Kirk records his ship's log saying that he detests to find with the admiral of this sector, but fortunately the meeting was brief. They have done more than half of their 5 year mission, Hikaru Sulu is training in the Starfleet to be commander, and Pavel Chekov is temporarily the security chief. They do one more mission, they have to answer a mayday. Nyota Uhura doesn't receive any transmission, and Janice Rand wants to say something to Kirk but he says that it isn't the moment. Vincent DeSalle says that they are missing 17 minutes for the orbit, and Kirk asks Montgomery Scott more speed. Spock during some brief instants detects two ships, and Kirk actives the red alert. But the ships seems that they go away, and Uhura detects a transmission from the colony. Kirk asks to see the message in the screen. Cal Strickland, director of the colony Primus IV, says that they have taken long in answering. Kirk asks what happened, and Cal Strickland answers that an object shot to the planet, but they were saved by a race called Onabi. Kirk offers them their help, but the director Strickland says that with the Onabi, they won't need help. The message finishes, and Kirk orders to discover what has happened and goes to his stateroom. Act One Stardate 6011.2. The Enterprise continues the investigation of the intruder that has been attacking ships and outposts in this sector. But they have received little information, and they have to wait that the Onabi or the intruder appear again. Spock goes into Kirk's stateroom, and observes a hymn of Amazing Grace. Kirk says that this hymn gave it to him his mother to him and Aurelan when going to Deneva. Spock decides to study it later. Kirk and Spock are playing chess, and Leonard McCoy enters with Romulan beer. Spock says that it's forbidden, and Kirk achieves to win Spock. Admiral Leslie contacts with Kirk and says him he didn't nothing with the director Strickland. Kirk wants to answer, but Leslie says that if they don't found a solution, he will assign them a mission to collect grain on Sherman's Planet. Uhura interrupts the message because the Al Rashid is being attacked by the same intruder, and Kirk active the red alert and forgets the message of the admiral. On the bridge, it appears an enormous ship, and another ship makes it disappear. The Enterprise attains to take the second ship with the tractor beam. Scott says that he can transport somebody of the ship, and they go to the transporter room. It appears a creature without body that is presented as Ohn, and Kirk asks McCoy what is this creature. The creature hen attacks the team with a vision of some Klingons without the Augment virus, and afterwards finishes the vision. Kirk presents himself, but a second creature is beamed on board and result to be a girl that seems to have great powers. Kirk says Chekov to put a force field around the transporters, to take her to the brig. Uhura and Chekov remain to analyse Ohn, and Uhura is attacked by the creature and Chekov comes to help her, and they two have a vision. Scott finds them in the floor unaware and calls the sickbay. Act Two Stardate 6012.4. The Al-Rashid has been repaired and continues his mission, whereas Kirk has the Onabi under arrest. The captain Jefferies contacts with Kirk and appreciates him their help, but they have very little information. Kirk says that he will discover what happened, Captain Jefferies turns off the transmission and the Al-Rashid goes away. Spock says that the size of the intruder is 200 times the Enterprise's size, and the Enterprise's size is 200 times the size of Onabi's ship. Also he says that the intruder probably is an hologram. McCoy discusses with Spock about this and about who will interrogate the Onabi, and Kirk decides that they will interrogate her both. But in the brig, the Onabi has escaped. Kirk active the intruder alert, puts for the first time Janice Rand in command and goes to his stateroom. In Kirk's room, the Onabi is nude and afterwards starts to dance like an Orion girl. Chekov detects a source of unknown energy from Kirk's room, enters and shoots the Onabi with his phaser. Although it could be a trick, it seems that the Onabi is unaware. McCoy will take her to the sickbay. At the same time, in the transporter room, the nurse Christine Chapel is curing Scott by a slight damage, and finishes. Scott goes away, and the nurse is attacked by Ohn, who suffers some visions of a relation with Spock that finishes in marriage. Act Three Stardate 6013.7. Kirk decides to interrogate the Onabi, and she explains kindly that the intruders are the Mot-nahp. Then the engines of the ship receive a loss of energy to the interior of a nebula. The ship goes with the auxiliary power, and they will be able to keep the vital support during 3,24 hours. Spock says that really there is not loss of energy, and is a trick by Ohn. Kirk decides that Spock could do a mind meld with Ohn, and Ohn accepts. But Ohn attacks Spock, and Kirk comes with Spock and they two have some visions of his adventures of the films: the death of Spock, his resurrection, and the death of Kirk. Spock and Kirk are woken up by the Onabi, who seems that she has escaped. The Onabi doesn't give them clear answers, and Spock says that the Mot-nahp aren't an evident threat, but she and Ohn himself are a threat. Then the Onabi says that outside there are a lot of threats, like the Breen, the Cardassians, the Hirogen, and the Dominion. Afterwards she angers and says that nothing is compared with the Mot-nahp. Then the intruder goes back and attacks the Enterprise. The Onabi says Kirk that expects that they surpass the proof. Act Four On the bridge, the Enterprise is attacked by the Mot-nahp. The Onabi is also on the bridge. Spock informs that if they maintain the course, they will enter in the Klaxor nebula, where the shields and sensors will be useless. Kirk says that they neither will work the shields of the Mot-nahp, and therefore they will enter in the nebula. Inside the nebula, the Mot-nahp launch loads of matter-antimatter to know where is the Enterprise. The Onabi excuses and offers them her help. Kirk accepts, and decides to transport her again to her ship. In the transporter room, the Onabi communicates with Ohn, afterwards kisses Spock and she's beamed to her ship with her powers, without the transporter. Spock goes back to the bridge, and the Onabi from her ship says Kirk that if they went out of the nebula, will handle it herself. Kirk orders to do it, the Enterprise goes out of the nebula and the Mot-nahp follow it. The Enterprise launches all weapons, but they don't do effect. When they are about to leave the ship, the Onabi makes disappear the Mot-nahp. Kirk orders to follow Onabi's ship, but this time the warp engines have been disconnected really. Stardate 6014.3. The Enterprise continues the repairs of the damages. At the same time, Kirk, Spock and McCoy are together. Spock is playing the melody of Amazing Grace, and Kirk says McCoy that almost doesn't remember at all of his visions. Spock says that it could be that the timeline has been altered, and McCoy says that it isn't moment to do jokes. The admiral Leslie calls the Enterprise, and gives Kirk the order to find two cargo ships that carry grain to the Sherman's planet. Kirk wants to defend himself, but Leslie says that still there is more, and finishes the episode. Cast Main cast *James Cawley as James Kirk *Jeffery Quinn as Spock *John Kelley as Leonard McCoy *Jack Marshall as Montgomery Scott *Julienne Irons as Nyota Uhura *Meghan King Johnson as Janice Rand *Ron Boyd as Vincent DeSalle *Jasen Tucker as Pavel Chekov *Shannon Quinlan as Christine Chapel *Jay Storey as Kyle Guest cast *Larry Nemecek as Cal Strickland *John Winston as Captain Jefferies *Eddie Paskey as Admiral Leslie *Andrea Ajemian as Onabi *Mark Strock as Ohn Memorable quotes Background information *This is the first episode of Star Trek: New Voyages, which would be later renamed Phase II. It is not considered part of the regular series and is thus marked as episode number #00. *This episode is the only so far to display the title as simply New Voyages. Continuity *Onabi forewarns Kirk and Spock of several threats: **The Breen, who will have confronted the Federation by 2367. ( ) **The Cardassians, who will engage in war with the Federation in the 2350s. ( ) **The Hirogen, who are first contacted by the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], a ship stranded in the Delta Quadrant, in 2374. ( ) **The Dominion, whose clashes with Federation expeditions to the Gamma Quadrant beginning in 2370 will ultimately lead to the Dominion War. ( ) *The glimpses of Kirk and Spock's future include: **Kirk welcoming Spock aboard the refitted Enterprise. ( ) **Kirk watching Spock die. ( ) **Kirk catching up with the resurrected Spock, reminding him "you saved the ship, you saved us all." ( ) **Kirk accepts an offer for Italian food on behalf of both himself and Spock: "I love Italian, and so do you." ( ) **Spock telling Kirk that he could have not have died because he was never alone. ( ) **Kirk argues with Spock: "Let them die." ( ) **Kirk dies, ( ) only for Spock to announce "Gentlemen, Captain Kirk is alive." ( ) External links *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/ Star Trek: Phase II website] es:Podría pasar *YouTube full episode Episode 1